Some Unholy War
by pinkprancer13
Summary: "If my man was fighting some unholy war, I would be beside him, straight shook up beside him." When Triple H and Samoa Joe crash Seth Rollins' interview, Seraphina comes to even the odds. (Based on February 27 edition of RAW) THIS SHOULD BE FIXED - I am SO sorry for whatever happened with the last upload, but please enjoy this one and if it doesn't work DocX and I are gonna fight.


**Hey, guys! This is my very first wrestling fic (based off of the promo between Seth and Triple H last Monday), and it's also my very first songfic.**

 **The song I used is "Some Unholy War" by Amy Winehouse, and if you've never heard it, you need to!**

 **Leave some favs and reviews for me because if you guys like this enough, I'm thinking about turning it into a full-blown Seth/OC fic.**

 **Enjoy, you guys!**

 _If my man was fighting_

 _Some unholy war_

 _I would be beside him_

 _Straight shook up beside him_

" _And here comes Serafina, out of the crowd!" Byron Saxton yelped into his headset. "And she's brought an equalizer in the form of that steel bat!"_

 _With a strength he didn't know_

I knew that Seth was scheduled to have an interview with Corey Graves tonight, and I hadn't put it above Hunter to crash it; which was why I had been hiding out in the crowd, waiting for the opening notes to his theme music. As Hunter and Joe stalked down the ramp, I threw off my hood, jumped the barrier and slid into the ring.

Although he looked equal parts worried and relieved to see me, he didn't tell me to run, just took my hand and squeezed. We were still out-muscled, but we would have a fighting chance if we needed it.

 _He can't lose with me in tow_

 _I refuse to let him go_

Seth knocked away the chairs he and Corey had just been sitting in. His whole body shook with anger and anticipation, and he leaned precariously on his crutch. The man before me reminded me of an animal, injured and ready to defend himself, but he wasn't alone. He had me.

When Hunter and Joe reached ringside, they climbed the stairs, careful of their suits, and stood on the apron, leaning on the ropes, each wearing a dangerous smirk. Seth turned his body to face Hunter, and I faced Joe, the look on my face begging him to give me a reason to use my bat.

 _At his side, and drunk on pride_

 _We wait for the blow_

With a microphone in his hand, Hunter began to speak to Seth.

"You will _not_ be at Wrestlemania."

At that, Seth looked positively livid, and a few boos sounded from the crowd, but Hunter continued.

"Seth, you knew this day was coming! You knew damn well what you were getting into, whether you want to call it selling out or buying in, you knew damn well what you were getting into right from the get-go.

"I made you the _man_!" Hunter continued. "I made you the _face_ of the WWE, the biggest superstar this place had seen in a long time. I made you the World Heavyweight Champion, and you held that championship up above your head and you shoved it in _everyone's_ face. _I_ did that for you, Seth Rollins."

By now, Joe's movement on the apron had caught Seth's attention out of the corner of his eye, and he couldn't help but turn his head to stare down Joe, too. But when Hunter continued, he looked away for a moment, although his head continued to whip back and forth between the two men.

"I did everything and I delivered on everything I ever said I would deliver for you and then you bit the hand that feeds you. I used you up and spit you out, Seth – look at me! Look at _me_!"

By now, Hunter had gotten tired of sharing Seth's attention, and he wasn't happy about it. Rage was coming off of Seth in waves as he used his crutch to limp closer to Hunter, murder in his eyes.

"I used you up and I spit you out! That's life! Man up, and get over it, because when I was doing that for you, you were profiting along the way."

After a brief pause, he continued on, calmer, but with disappointment and scorn dripping in his tone.

"I used to tell the whole world, Seth, that you were the _future_ …nah. Now you're the past. You're just another washed up, beat up superstar who's worthless.

"You need to make the right decision here, Seth, because this is the most _pivotal_ decision you will ever make in your entire career: do _not_ come to Wrestlemania. Do _not_ call me out at Wrestlemania, Seth Rollins, because I am _done_ playing with you! I am done _warning_ you!

"If you show up at Wrestlemania, Seth, if you call me out at Wrestlemania, I promise you, no, Seth, I _swear to you_ , if you show up at Wrestlemania, it will be the last thing you ever do in a WWE ring."

And with that, the other two men began to make their ways back down the ring steps, but Seth wasn't done with them yet.

 _He still stands in spite of what his scars say_

 _I'll battle till this bitter finale_

"Hunter!" he shouted into his own microphone. With an almost amused look on his face, he turned back to look at Seth.

"A month ago, I told your wife that I had nothin' left to lose. Well, that couldn't be any truer than it is _right now_. I will be at Wrestlemania…and if it's the last thing _I_ ever do, _then I swear to you,_ it will be the last thing _you_ ever do."

By now, Hunter was completely fed up, and I prepared for the fight that I could feel coming.

"You're right, Seth, you have nothing left to lose…but you do have _someone_ left to lose," Hunter said with a sadistic edge.

Seth balked. Suddenly, fear joined the rage in his eyes, and although our backs were to one another, I could feel his hand grope for mine, as if to make sure I was still there. Hunter had him right where he wanted him: speechless and submissive so that he wouldn't provoke Hunter's wrath on me, but this time I spoke.

Coming out from behind Seth, I reached for the microphone he had discarded.

"Ya know, Hunter, there was a time when I would have actually taken that threat seriously, but now-now the whole world knows the coward you've become. You send other people, _younger_ people to do your dirty work."

A few cheers started to come from the crowd.

"You couldn't handle a healthy Seth Rollins, so you baited him and then had someone else injure him so that you could turn around and stand in this ring like you'd somehow done that. Face it, Hunter, _you're_ the one that's washed up, because if you weren't, you'd ditch that cheap suit and fight your own battles.

"So, Hunter, you can send Charlotte to sneak attack me, you can send Dana after me, send Joe to cause distractions and try and scare me, hell, you could send the entire roster after me, and I'm still gonna be standing right here, next to Seth, handling my shit, _on my own_!"

 _If my man was fighting_

 _Some unholy war_

 _I would be beside him_

 _Straight shook up beside him_


End file.
